


If we ever meet again.

by TpLoz



Category: Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/TpLoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy evening, Bigby helps out a stranger to avoid their possible death. Karma doesn't disappoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off to a running start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I love this pairing, don't you? I have officially decided to make this into a multi-chaptered fic, and at the moment I'm guessing there will be about three chapters. There might be four, I'm not sure yet(maybe even five!).  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter one!

It was pissing from the heavens on a Friday evening, and Bigby Wolf was walking home to his ‘luxury’ apartment in the ‘Woodlands’. He was the Chief of Police in the NYPD, yet due to having many freeloading friends, doesn’t have a penny to his name. He just couldn’t say no and therefore, couldn’t afford a car.

He stalked past many bars, many cafes and many other apartments to reach his ‘home sweet home’.

He would have been soaked to the skin if it weren’t for his lovely expensive jacket that comes with the job; gotta love perks, am I right? But while his torso was nice and dry, the rest of his body was drenched and he could probably fill two buckets with the water. However, he kept walking, enticed by a warm bath he would draw; if his neighbour hadn’t used all the hot water again.

About half-way through his journey, he came across a woman, soaked from head to toe, in only a blouse and a skirt. She was shivering and hugging herself, trying desperately to retain some heat.

Bigby took one look at her shivering form, he decided that no matter how heavy this rain was, she needed it more than him. And he was pretty sure she’d freeze to death if he didn’t do anything. So he took of his jacket, splashed up to her and tapped on her shoulder. She looked around at him with big blue eyes and full red lips; her face filled with confusion. Bigby held up his jacket in offering and her face transformed with surprise.

They stood there until Bigby took it upon himself to put the jacket on her. As he went to walk away he felt a hand tug on his shirt. He looked at the woman, who rasped out a ‘thank you’, Bigby nodded and stalked away.

Bigby still managed to arrive at his apartment in record time and also managed to have a hot bath; with bubbles(as much as he hates to admit it).

&&&

Much to Bigby Wolf’s dismay, he had to be in the office at 07:00 this morning, and no amount of coffee would prepare him for that. But thankfully the weather was looking good; the sun was shining, there wasn’t a cloud in the sky.

So, he left early, whistling on his way, he picked up some coffee for his fellow co-workers and a French pastry for himself. The day was looking good; the only thing that would spoil it now was paperwork, which he doesn’t remember about until he’s sitting at his desk.

“FUCK!” he curses; the whole office heard him, giving bewildering stares through the window until he glares back. He slams the door closed, hoping they’ll all get the message.

&&&

He was nearly finished his paperwork when he heard a knock at his door. He decided to ignore it, hoping it would go away. It didn’t, even after five minutes. And it annoyed him to shit; if it were Woody, he better grow himself a new pair of balls because these ones are coming off.

He slams his pen to the desk, gets up with so much force that he knocks his chair against the wall, he stomps his way to the door and flings it open to find- not Woody- but the woman from last night; jacket in hand.

Bigby’s whole form morphs into embarrassment, “Um, sorry I thought you were my colleague. Come in.” He steps back to allow the woman entry. She steps in wearing nearly the same clothes as last night, albeit, with a blazer and her skirt was a different colour. “Thank you.” She responded clear and concise; without the rasp from last night.

“I’d like to return your jacket; I had it dry cleaned this morning.” She spoke again, as she handed the jacket to Bigby. He took it and hung it up on his coat hanger by the door.

He then cleared his throat and managed to gruff out, “Thank you, but that wasn’t necessary.”

She continued to speak, “It got pretty drenched last night, and it stunk of must and perfume. It was the least I could do.” She smiled at the last bit, and so did Bigby. “And after I got it dry cleaned I came right here seeing as NYPD was written on the front breast pocket; I figured it was my best shot. asked a few of your colleagues about it and they said it belongs to the ‘Big Bad Wolf’.” She gave a grin, as Bigby huffed out a laugh or two.

“Well, my name is actually Bigby Wolf, and that’s my nickname from a few years back, I just can’t seem to shake it off.” He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, but was startled when the woman let out a low chuckle, “It suits you.” She smiled at him, “My name is Snow White, and it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr Wolf.”

He gave her a toothy grin, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss White.” They went to shaked hands, but were interrupted by a colleague of Bigby, “Hey Bigby! We’re out of coffee-” Walking in on the two. “Oops, didn’t mean to interrupt you and your girlfriend here.” The man’s mischievous eyes were shifting between the two.

Bigby rolls his eyes and huffs, “This is not the time Colin”. He glares until his friend gives up and trots away with a stupid smile on his face; but not before shouting, “But can I be best man?.

Bigby sighs and turns back to Snow, “Sorry about him, he never stops badgering me.” Snow laughs and shakes her head, “Don’t worry about it.” She smiles reassuringly at him and gives him a pat on the shoulder.

Silence settled between them comfortably before they both try to break it, “Would you-” “How about-” Bigby immediately says, “You first.” Snow continues, “Would you like to come to lunch with me, I know a great restaurant not far from here.” Bigby’s face immediately brightens up and he says, “Sure.” Snow smiles back.

“Let’s go now, it’s just past twelve.” Bigby nods and grabs his wallet.

Bigby didn’t think they’d get to leave without some passing comment, but the raucous shouting and whistling was atrocious and embarrassing. However it ceased as soon as glared and shouted at everyone to get back to work, the exception being Colin who didn’t know when to stop and sneaked him a condom when no one was looking, and also whispered in his ear, “ Don’t forget your protection boss.”

Bigby turned bright red and ran out the door with Snow before anything else could happen. He was excited for this lunch, and this no doubt blossoming friendship.


	2. Where's the excitement?

The couple hit it off, the police department adore them, their family and friends adore them, and lets not forget to mention they adore each other. Weeks went by, months went by, and before the couple knew it they had gotten to their one year anniversary.

However, Bigby, who was backed up with work forgot about this ultra important date know as the anniversary. Snow, however, had big plans; big plans meaning a trip away to the mediterranean. And she desperately hopes it’ll go off without a hitch.

But, saying that, she still has to unveil this surprise to Bigby, and she plans to do it tonight over dinner. A romantic dinner, in a Spanish restaurant, on a beautiful night, with her beautiful boyfriend. It’ll be amazing.

&&&

Snow had managed to drag Bigby out of his office, all thanks to Colin and Woody, and was currently waiting for Bigby outside the restaurant. He managed to arrive on time - with flowers and a peck on the lips for Snow - and they entered the restaurant arm in arm.

Snow’s starter and main course were delicious; Spanish food is her favourite - Bigby is also a fan. And while they waited for desert, she brought up the anniversary plans, “So, Bigby. Our one year anniversary is coming up and I’ve planned a trip away to Spain for the two of us. I asked the week off work and you have some vacation time. And, yup, we’re going to Spain.” She finished the not so subtle speech off with a smile and a sip of her wine; red, white just doesn’t fit the bill.

Bigby went blank before a flurry of questions spun into his head. Then, he became furious. “Why didn’t you ask me about it? Did it ever cross your mind that I might not want to go to Spain? Where’s my say in this?” While his tone was anger, he kept his volume considerate.

Snow refuted with, “You’ve been working nonstop for the past few weeks. I’ve barely seen you, and I thought you needed the time off work.”

“That’s not for you to decide Snow.” He warned her in his gruff, angry voice.

“Please Bigby, I can tell you’ve dying to get out of the office, and here’s your chance. And I can’t go alone.” Snow pleaded, her eyes begged.

Within the time they’d been dating, they’d had numerous fights - all hadn’t lasted long - and this one was no different.

Bigby contemplated for the longest second; ‘what if something happened to Snow?’, this question panicked him a bit, he was pretty overprotective of Snow and he knew she was tough, but he’d never let it go if she got hurt, or worse - killed. He gazed into her eyes; she really wanted him to go, he could see it in her eyes.

Deciding to give in, his features became calm and soft; Snow’s following. “Okay Snow, I’ll go.”

Snow suddenly lunged across the table to squeeze Bigby, and began gushing thanks and praise; she calmed down when dessert came.

&&&

They had just arrived in Barcelona, when Snow’s purse was mugged; the culprit didn’t get away though. Bigby ran after him at full speed, and took him down after a matter of seconds. He then dragged him to the police, because Bigby just doesn’t understand the word vacation. Snow yelled at him for a good fifteen minutes because of it; and the fact that they had their luggage all that time.

It was late when they finally arrived at the hotel, and pretty much conked out. The next morning they enjoyed their breakfast with vigor, and then headed off to see the sights.

&&&

The past few days felt tiring and pointless, and Bigby needs to leave. Seriously, his sanity might blow up in smoke and that, would be very, very bad indeed. Bigby likes excitement; this is not exciting, it’s boring, dull and unexciting.

Snow doesn’t understand why Bigby is acting like a grump, especially when he storms out on a particularly humid night, but she doesn’t follow him.

Bigby finds his way to the gardens of the hotel, and just sits. Sits, and thinks, and mulls over his anger. Why is he so angry? It’s the sort of childish anger that Bigby hates; he has to deal with it at work, criminals can be so petty and childish. So, he asks himself again, “Why am I so angry?” He thinks about it for who knows how long, but he comes to a conclusion that the jet lag must have gotten to him.

He heads back to his room.

As he approaches their room, red lights start going off in his head, he stops. He can notice several things from where he’s standing, the door is left ajar, there is a chunk of wood missing from the door frame indicating someone broke the locks with force, and not to mention, the small, but visible patch of blood soaked into the carpet. Ignoring all the evidence, he hurriedly entered the room, panic framing his senses; where’s Snow?

The room was fairly messy, and there was no sign of Snow. He checked the bathroom and wardrobe; she was nowhere to be seen. Bigby looked around the empty room in dismay, hoping to find something. But there was nothing… Except a letter that lay carefully on the bed, sealed with the finest red wax, in the finest golden envelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 at last! I have such a great buzz right now from finishing this, you have no idea. The next chapter will be quite eventful and I hope you can stick around until the end of this. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. The Spanish Inquisition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! I'm so sorry this update took so long. I've just started a new year in school and it's a pain in the ass, there's so much work to be done. ;-; But anyway, here's your update! Enjoy ~ TpLoz

As soon as Bigby picked up the golden message, the door flew open to reveal, what Bigby assumed was, the police. He isn’t really someone who’d run away from the police, but when they’re shouting and screaming at you in a foreign language, you kinda get scared shitless. So, Bigby nearly flung himself out the window, but then stopped when he realised that they must think he was the culprit. 

He complied and was quickly escorted to the police station. It was obvious that he had no Spanish, so they got a translator. A terrible, terrible translator who couldn’t tell the difference between ‘my girlfriend has been kidnapped’ and ‘I kidnapped my girlfriend’.

“For the last time, I went for a walk-” Bigby made hand gestures where appropriate,”- I came back, and my girlfriend, Snow White, was missing.” And that, the translator understood. 

Finally, after another hour of waiting around, Bigby was set free from the clutches of the Spanish police and given back the gold envelope, the Spaniards thinking nothing of it.

Once outside of the police station, he popped open the seal and read the letter, it was written in a neat cursive writing, but sometimes the letters veered off into oblivion making some words hard to read, the general gist, however, was quite the cliche: ‘We have your girlfriend, give us money.’ 

Bigby would have swore if he wasn't in the middle of a busy street.

&&&

Snow estimates that it took about 40 minutes to travel to this destination, it certainly wasn’t on her schedule. 3 hours later and she’s tied to a chair in a big dull room with nothing but two chubby men that look alike. 

It seems their main pastime is picking on her shape and size, trying to make her angry, because nothing angers people more than discrimination. All Snow can think is ‘these assholes are gonna get their butts kicked’.

&&&

Several minutes later Bigby was looking at his bank balance, but it didn’t come close to the whopping one million euro these guys were asking for. So, he found a bench and thought. He thought until he decided to ring Colin, because Colin might not have the money but he’ll have an inkling of an idea. 

He found a phone booth amidst the city, popped a euro or two in the slot and punched in Colin’s number. He picked up relatively quickly, “Hello? This is the NYPD, how may I help you?”

“Well, it’s good to know you’re doing your job.” Bigby sighed with relief.

Colin made a noise akin to a squawk, “Bigby! I thought you’d forgotten about me! Aw, I’m touched!” While Colin babbled on Bigby examined the surrounding glass walls, there were millions of stickers obstructing the view of the outside world. 

"Listen Colin, I didn't just call you for a friendly chat, Snow has been kidnapped and I don't know what to do. The police just shouted at me in Spanish, so they are definitely out of the question. And I'm short of clues aside from the letter claiming they're holding a bounty of a million-" Bigby was becoming more worried by the second and was speaking feverishly when there was a knock on the door of the phone booth.

Bigby let the phone drop from his hand as he turned around and opened the door, ready to pounce if necessary. However, instead of an assassin outside the phone booth, there was a small, crippled boy holding a gold envelope. He handed the envelope to Bigby and limped away. 

Bigby, perturbed by the event, slowly entered the phone booth and picked up the phone. Colin was shouting asking if Bigby was okay, it he was hurt, if her was there, but all Bigby said in response was "I'll call you back later."

Stalking out and away from the phone booth, Bigby found a bench to perch upon and opened the envelope. It seemed that the culprits had changed their minds, they didn't want a bounty anymore, they wanted Bigby.


End file.
